SEPTA Era
Service on the Fox Chase Rapid Transit Line went off with a rough start. The first trip, the 6:25 AM trip from Newtown , was never able to leave the station, due to protesters from ConRail blocking the tracks. This delayed the next train by 30 minutes, and in Fox Chase six protesters were also arrested. ConRail was against the idea that SEPTA was using subway drivers, which they saw as foolish because a commuter train was much different from a rapid transit operation. They warned SEPTA about using one car trains, which would come back to haunt SEPTA a few months later in a tragic accident . ConRail would become spiteful by trying to throw a monkey wrench in SEPTA’s plans. The crossing with the West Trenton Line at Bethayres Interlocking required the engineer to phone in for a go ahead to cross the diamond. Trains often had to wait up to ten minutes to cross, which made the trains late. Since there was only a 4 minute window to transfer at Fox Chase, the ConRail motormen would often leave as soon as they saw a late RDC nearing the station. This would often leave passengers stranded, only adding to frustration. When SEPTA took over the Fox Chase-Newtown segment it was also at a disadvantage with its train inventory. It had inherited 17 RDC cars, which were in horrible condition. Due to their inexperience with commuter railroads, they also did not know how to maintain and service the trains either. The RDCs were originally serviced at the main shops in Reading, and the ConRail operated electric trains were serviced at the Wayne Junction shops. Now that there were no places that the RDCs could be worked on, the only solution would be to feed the trains large amounts of oil, which caused head gasket problems in the engine. Oil changes were also done on the spot, in view of passengers. Since only 2 RDC cars were running at one time as a set, SEPTA reasoned that it would be okay to lose a few units along the way. The RDCs also did not have air conditioning, with the engineers leaving the front and back doors wide open to get better air circulation. However, the summer of 1982 was very hot and humid, and passengers left the ailing line, opting to take the nearby West Trenton or Warminster Regional Rail lines. These not only were air conditioned, but also provided a one seat ride to the Reading Terminal due to being electrified. Passengers on the train slowly but steadily dropped in number, and by the end of 1982 SEPTA was practically begging people to ride the Fox Chase Rapid Transit Line. Service continued into the winter of 1982, and RDCs slowly were lost one at a time. By January of 1983, there were only 2 of the original 17 left working, and the two that did work were barely making it. It was said that the second car didnt even work, and the train had to be jump started by the train being pushed along the track, with the engineer running along the side, pressing a button to start the first car. The train also barely could make it to speed. Former passengers said it was so bad that the southbound train could not stop at Walnut Hill Station , just so that it could get a running start and make it up the hill into Fox Chase, leaving passengers there. Aside from rush hour, most trains were substituted with a bus that took passengers to the stations along the line. There was only one round trip train on January 14, 1983. When the train reached Newtown Station, it was discovered that an essential component of the braking system had become dislodged from the train and fell off at the diamond crossing at Bethayres. The last working train was taken out of service, and buses were called in the keep the train schedule. Without any trains, service between Fox Chase and Newtown was suspended on a "temporary" basis.